1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats and more particularly to fittings which allow the discharge of bilge water from the bilge through the hull of a boat. More particularly, the present invention relates to mushroom-head-through-hull fittings which are oppositely mateable to allow connections to a hose, such as a standard garden hose and other connectors to connect directly to the fitting on the outside of the hull in order to pump bilge water into a container or other controlled environment.
2. The Prior Art.
The use of mushroom-head-through-hull fittings to allow the discharge of bilge water through hulls of watercraft is standard equipment on most watercraft. However, the present state of the art fittings discharge bilge water directly into the waterway or the ground if the boat is in dry dock or transport. As a result, contaminates in the bilge, such as oil, gasoline, diesel fuel, antifreeze and cleaning compounds are discharged overboard creating environmental pollution. Additionally, the discharge of these contaminates is often illegal and large fines may be imposed for violations. Numerous head-through-hull type fittings are known in the prior art, such as those available from West Marine of Watsonville, Calif. None of the offered fittings allow for anything other than an into the environment discharge.
None of the aforementioned related art devices provide a head through hull fitting which can receive the end of a fitting such as a standard garden hose, etc. Consequently, a need exists for an improved through hull fitting which would allow a common variety garden hose, larger hose or other type of tubing to be connected directly to the through-hull fitting so that toxic bilge effluent can be contained.